inuyashafandomcom-20200223-history
Wolf demon graveyard protector
|name= |image name= Normal_Inuyasha_Kanketsu-hen_002-174.jpg |kanji= 三つ首の狼 |romaji= Mitsukubi no ōkami |literal meaning= |viz manga= |english tv= |birth= |age= |death=Killed By Kōga |status=Deceased |species=Yōkai |gender=Male |height= |weight= |eyes=Yellow |hair= |skin= |family= |weapons= |abilities= |occupation=Protector of the graveyard and Goraishi |team= |affiliation= |anime debut=2 |final act=Yes |manga=380 |movie= |game= |japanese voice=Taira Kikumoto |english voice= |imagecat= }}The '|三つ首の狼, みつくびのおおかみ|Mitsukubi no ōkami}} was the protector of the Wolf demon tribe graveyard along with the Goraishi. History When Kōga came to acquire the Goraishi, the protector appeared before him by materializing itself from the ground. He proclaimed that none shall pass him and refused to allow Kōga to take the Goraishi. He explained that it belonged to the wolf demon tribe and contained the souls of its ancestors. Kōga quickly realized that the only way to obtain the Goraishi was to defeat the protector. It exhaled fire from all three of its heads just as Kōga came charging at he. He dodged the protector's fire breath, but he suddenly felt the Shikon Jewel shards in his legs resist him. Kōga rebounded and shattered the protector's body with a single kick. The ground around Kōga suddenly ruptured and the protector instantly regenerated its body. It realized that Kōga was used jewel shards and explained that both them and the Goraishi were not meant for him to use since they were controlled by the souls that were no longer part of the living world. Kōga ignored the protecter words an continued to battle him. It exhaled a barrage of fire attacks from its mouths, but Kōga was able to dodge all of them and sliced its body in half with another kick. He grabbed its lower half and shattered it by throwing it into some rocks. Despite its new restricted movemwet, however, the protector continued with is fire attacks. Kōga continued to dodge them until he reached to were the Goraishi was encased. The protector began to regenerate its body again and decided to attack Kōga's two companions Ginta and Hakkaku. Kōga decided to abandon his goal after seeing the lives of his friends in danger. He was able to rescue them just as they were about to be engulfed in the protector's fire attack. All of them saw that the Goraishi had disappeared from its original encasement. The protector stated to Kōga that he should have obtained the Goraishi instead of rescuing his friends. Kōga exclaimed that he didn't need it if had to sacrifice his friends to get it. The three of them dodged protector flame projectiles. It wanted to make them pay for entering the graveyard and was prepared to use its fire breath again. As Kōga came charging at it, the Goraishi suddenly materialized over his right hand after the spirits of the wolf demon tribe recognized Kōga was worthy of the Goraishi when he chose lives of his friends over obtain it.. He was able to overcome the protector's fiery breath and managed to kill it with one strike of his new weapon. Physical description The yōkai is a giant three-headed wolf whose body is comprised of earth from the wolf demon tribe graveyard. Each of its heads has long slits around its eyes and two two red markings across their mouths. The sclera in its eyes are yellow and had dilated pupils. Its feat are surrounded by a blue flame that it can use as a weapon. It also has three tails. Personality The protector takes its duty very seriously and is very hostile towards trespassers. Powers & Abilities *'Fire Breath:' The wolf demon graveyard protector is able to breath fire from all three of its heads. *'Regeneration:' He has the ability to regenerate from most attacks. *'Fire Projectiles:' He is able launch the flames that surround his feet into projectiles. Trivia *The Wolf demon graveyard protector bears similarities to from . Both are three-headed beasts that guard a place of rest for the dead. Media appearances *Chapter 381 *Chapter 382 Anime *Episode 2 (FA) *Episode 6 (FA) }} References de:Mittsu Kubi no Ōkami ms:Serigala berkepala tiga zh:三头狼 Category:Deceased Category:Individuals Category:Individuals from the feudal era Category:Male Category:Yōkai